Odd couple
by aka.darkness
Summary: Nightmares, storms and a whole lot of hormones. Tension runs high and feelings begin to flair when Nami turns to Nico in hope finding relife in more ways than one.
1. caught

_**Caught **_

**I'm reposting my first two chapters because its grammar was terrible hopefully now it's better. If you never liked the whole thing in the first THEN DON'T READ IT IF U JUST WANT TO INSULT ME otherwise enjoy.**

**Just kidding read it.**

Just another night or is it

"Zoro you coming to bed" shouts Nico with her Texan accent

Zoro and Nico have been dating for quite a while now and every one in the crew was getting sick and tired of their puppy love, they would never leave each other side even in battle. Even Sanji was acted weird and annoyed at those two but no one could get in the way of their love (well no one accept Luffy has tried).

Zoro was doing his night training and was his in last hundreds with his dumbbells (his weights) he rushed them as fast as he could, cause he new he was in for one hell of a night.

He walked in the room to see that Nico was already half naked with her breast showing this really turn Zoro on who was smirking in a way which made Nico head straight for him.

" You loo…" she stop him half way through his sentence and started taking off his white shirt kissing him while he caressed her, this made her moan while he rubbed her body. In one move she through him onto the bed and ripped off his remaining clothes.

He stared at her with ease saying

"I know it's small but all of that training does a number on it you know"

"Whatever just shut up I'm working here" Nico replies

Nico starts to play with it just to get Zoro annoyed, then she goes in for the kill or should I say pleasure.

Nico sucks & sucks & sucks like there were no tomorrow

"Slow ohh…slow down" Zoro moaned,

Finally she gets up and stares at Zoro with lust, pleasure and desire like she had something sexy yet evil she was about to do. Suddenly she jumps on him letting him enter her, now it was his time to take control. Nico moaned with pleasure as Zoro thrusting himself in and out of Nico the whole place seemed like it was gonna fall apart

When the door slams open with Nami screaming get off her………

**That's the first chapter of odd couple**

**Hope you liked it the seconds chapter your in for a shock**


	2. uneasy

Chapter 2 

_Uneasy_

"Ahhhhhh" Nami screamed as she woke up from a crazed dream

"Nami are you ok" said Nico worried

"Yeah"

"Sounds like you had one hell of a nightmare"

Nami nodded in response. Everyone in on the straw hat crew was worried about Nami she was having nightmares, It began around the same time Zoro saved Nico, she also never explained her nightmares. So Nico was always checking up on her before she woke up and at night when she slept. Nico was showing a more caring and passionate side

This surprised pretty much everyone on the ship.

"EVERYONE GET UP HERE FAST" they heard someone scream

Nami jumped straight up and ran to the top deck with Nico tagging right behind her

No one said anything they all just gazed at the horror that lay ahead of them,

"That's impossible" chopper said

"We don't have time think if that's even possible we have to dodge that anyway we can or that's it for all our dreams" Zoro said in disbelieve

"Those sort of storms are only said to be in the middle of the grand line" Usopp cried

In fear

"Less talk more work"

"Luffy that's the first time I seen you act like a captain" laughed chopper

Everyone got to work as fasts as they could but Nami never moved a muscle.

"tha….tha.." as Nami started, everyone else stood still probably knowing what she might say and that Nami was right either way they where in for a shock,

"That storm it too big to miss we will be crushed in an instance all we have to do is pray we make it alive or we are all going down with this ship" Nami was now crying her eyes knowing even if they survived Luffy,Chopper and most of all Nico would defiantly perish.

"That storm will smash us to bits"

"WE KNOW THAT SANJI" everyone shouted

"No but that's not my point most of us will be washed to shore but what about you three"

Usopp, Nami and Zoro looked at who Sanji was pointing to, knowing that this could possibly be the last time Zoro would ever see the women he loves he tried every drastic thing to save her.

"we should tie our self's to each other that way when they storm ends there could be a chance to save you"

They all tied themselves together just the way Nami said,

Knowing that this could be there last hope.

A few moments later they sat there remincing about old times waiting slowing as the greatest storm in history would be their demise……………

**People people more reviews please**


End file.
